


Без фальши

by WTF_Avengers_2017, Xlamushka



Series: Без фальши и сожалений [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Баки ревнует.





	

Баки рычит и впечатывает Стива в стену, тонкая перегородка трещит и грозится рухнуть под давлением. Не сказать, что это хоть кого-то отрезвляет.

— Ты с ней… Ты… Ты… — Баки вдавливает его в стену — всем телом. Металлическая рука упирается в бетон, по самое запястье скрытая крошевом раздавленной панели, а сам Баки напирает на Стива животом, грудью, пахом — и смотрит гневно и обиженно. Но слова не находятся, и, кажется, Стив скоро станет аппликацией на изрядно попорченной стене. К черту слова, кому они нужны. Правой рукой Стив цепляет Баки за затылок, тянет к себе, заставляя приблизиться, и целует. Сразу приоткрывает губы и ловит почти незаметный выдох облегчения. Он целует Баки настойчиво и грязно, прикусывает губы, едва не до крови, пока тот не перехватывает инициативу. И Стив уступает ее тут же, позволяя терзать уже свой рот, оставлять укусы на шее, повторяя:

— Твой, твой. Ты единственный, Баки. Только ты.

Затевать секс в коридоре не стоит, и так придется искать объяснение испорченной стене. Стив нащупывает ручку двери, давит. Та заперта, но какой замок выдержит силу Капитана Америки? Стоит поднажать — и замок с жалобным хрустом сдается. Стив обхватывает Баки и затаскивает в чей-то пустующий кабинет. Дверь Баки подпирает сам — книжным шкафом.

Костюмы испорчены, выговор от Пеппер им гарантирован. Ну, не выговор, но Пеппер умеет так смотреть, что и слова не нужны. Ну и чёрт с ними, с костюмами, оба отвыкли от официального дресс-кода, обоим не хотелось идти на этот прием. Баки стаскивает со Стива пиджак, мешая ему избавиться от галстучной удавки.

— С себя, — командует Стив, и Баки подчиняется: сбрасывает свой пиджак, уже спокойнее снимает галстук.

То, что они одни, то, что Стив сейчас с ним — растрепанный, с оторванной от рубашки пуговицей и наливающимися цветом на шее засосами, — успокаивает лучше любых транквилизаторов и обещаний. Стив тем временем достает из кармана два блестящих пакетика, кладет их на стол и снимает брюки вместе с бельем.

— Брюки долой, — улыбка у Стива невозможно довольная и плутовская.

Глядя на нее, Баки чувствует, как его отпускает. Нет, желание никуда не уходит, но паники и гнева больше нет. Можно нарочно медленно расстегивать ремень, следя за тем, как пальцы Стива выталкивают из петель мелкие рубашечные пуговицы. Закончив, Стив принимается за рубашку Баки. Потом запускает ладони под ремень и ведет ими вниз, освобождает Баки от лишнего. Обнаженной плотью Баки чувствует его тепло и не выдерживает, с глухим стоном прижимает Стива ближе. Неснятые рубашки мешают, тонкая ткань разделяет досадной преградой, но расцепить объятие сейчас невозможно. И Баки трется о Стива, надеясь, что ткань сама сдвинется в сторону. Стив целует его уверенно, хищно, а потом прикусывает кожу у ключицы, оставляет след. Пусть он и продержится всего несколько часов, Баки этого хватит.

Стив хочет снять рубашку, но это чертова парадная рубашка. С чертовыми парадными запонками. Сломать их сейчас оба могут запросто — расстегнуть не хватит терпения. Стив облокачивается на стол, и вид у него невыносимо похабный. Голая задница, с еще заметными синяками от левой руки любовника, едва прикрыта подолом рубашки Он расставляет ноги и оглядывается через плечо:

— И долго мне тебя ждать? — и подталкивает по полировке стола два пакетика — презерватив и смазку.

Баки с досадой думает, что сам подобной предусмотрительности не проявил, рвет пакетик с гелем и выдавливает его на живые пальцы. 

Задница у Стива тугая, он не так уж часто бывает снизу. Дело не в предпочтениях, просто Баки проще справляться с эмоциями после миссий, отдавая контроль. Баки растягивает его аккуратно, но быстро, очень хочется скорее соединиться, стать одним — буквально, пусть всего на несколько минут. Стив подается навстречу прикосновениям и торопит Баки каждым нетерпеливым рывком. 

Баки раскатывает по члену резинку, смазывает себя остатками лубриканта и вдавливается в покрасневшее кольцо мышц, пока мошонка не касается бедер Стива. У обоих вырывается долго сдерживаемый вдох, и Баки накрывает правой ладонью чужую ладонь, сжимающую край стола. Металлическая рука ложится рядом с левой рукой Стива, оставляет царапины на безупречной полировке:

— Я не слишком…? — как будто он сможет остановиться.

— В самый раз.

Баки медленно двигается, давая Стиву привыкнуть, наклоняется к спине и задирает ненавистную мешающую рубашку так, чтобы можно было целовать между лопаток, провести языком по выступающим позвонкам. Рубашка мешается, Стив в ней выглядит гораздо более обнаженным, чем был бы совсем раздевшись. Он накрывает рукой металлическую ладонь и переплетает их с Баки пальцы.

— Твой, — выдыхает он, когда Баки так правильно и чуть болезненно задевает простату, — твой, Баки, твой.

И не нужно никаких вопросов, Стив всегда говорит как есть. 

Стив сжимается туго, и Баки стонет, просовывает под живот Стива живую руку и сжимает напряженный член. Всего несколько движений, и мир выцветает, стол скрипит от навалившейся на него тяжести двух тел, но выдерживает это испытание. Баки в последний раз целует Стива в спину и отодвигается, выходит из его тела.

— Я больше не буду слушать ваши уговоры, — резюмирует Стив, отлепляясь от стола с неприличным звуком. — Пресса как-нибудь переживет правду о моей ориентации. Тони уже через неделю устроит очередное шоу, и про нас все забудут.

Баки и хотел бы возразить, но не может. Пресса, наверное, переживет правду, а если и нет, это неважно. Потому что Баки точно не переживет ложь. Ему одного вечера хватило, когда Стив обнимал Наташу за талию, что-то шепча ей на ухо и улыбаясь. Он так улыбался ей. Баки не представлял, что Стив умеет так притворяться, но новый век и старых цирковых обезьянок обучил новым фокусам.<

— О чем вы говорили? — Баки соглашается, но ему нужно знать, чтобы никогда больше к этому не возвращаться.

— О любви. Я рассказывал Наташе, как люблю тебя, раз уж ты предпочел испепелять меня взглядом с другого конца зала. Она тоже кого-то любит, и тоже скрывает, — Стив улыбается немного грустно и добавляет: — Спасибо, что хоть до конца приема дотерпел.

Он подбирает с пола свои брюки, а Баки находит свои. Он дурак, а Стив был прав — в свои сто лет, пережив несколько разлук и почти настоящие смерти, надо попробовать жить без фальши.


End file.
